


Просто попробуем

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Severus Snape, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Top Lucius Malfoy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: После свадьбы Лили у Снейпа одно желание – напиться.Написано в подарок на фест «Мелочь, а приятно» для Эвы. Пожелание: «пвп севалюц. в малфой-мэноре. сева боттом. можно без согласия, со связыванием, алкоголем и прочими радостями».





	Просто попробуем

Теплое дыхание с терпким запахом виски коснулось лица. Снейп резко открыл глаза и утонул в шальном взгляде своего друга и наставника.

— Что? — голос спросонья слушался плохо.

Малфой сощурил глаза, улыбка на его губах казалась неестественной. Снейп отклонил голову и наморщил нос.

— Ты пьян.

Малфой кивнул. Светлая прядь выбилась из его прически и упала на глаза, но он не спешил ее убрать.

— Да, — снова кивнул он.

Взгляд Малфоя скользнул по лицу Снейпа, задержался на губах, спустился вниз к шее и снова вернулся к глазам.

— А вот ты уже нет.

Он выпрямился, давая Снейпу вздохнуть свободнее, и спросил:

— Хочешь продолжить?

Снейп бросил взгляд на стол — открытая бутылка Огденского полна на две трети — и непроизвольно облизал губы. Во рту ощущался гадостный привкус. Еще не похмелье, но уже близко к нему. Сейчас самое время принять решение — стоит ли продолжать попойку, стараясь утопить в алкоголе свою боль и горечь, или, извинившись перед хозяином, отправиться досыпать наверх в гостевую спальню. Снейп усмехнулся и посмотрел на Малфоя. В полумраке гостиной его светлые глаза, казалось, мерцали.

— Хочу, — наконец решился Снейп.

Ладонь Малфоя уверенно обхватила тяжелую бутылку и опрокинула ее над толстостенным стаканом. Горлышко чуть дрожало, постукивая о его край. Звук отдавался в голове Снейпа легкой болью. Огневиски выплескивался толчками, грозя перелиться через край. Снейп, не дожидаясь, пока Малфой передаст стакан, сам протянул руку и забрал его со столика. Малфой налил себе, отсалютовал и жадно выпил.

Снейп сделал осторожный глоток. У него возникло ощущение, что высокородный мистер Малфой хочет самым банальным образом надраться. Судя по слухам, на это потребуется еще бутылка огневиски. Впрочем, одну они уже прикончили — Снейп глянул на часы — час назад. Хотя с первой скорее усердствовал он сам, а не Малфой. Но с ним-то все понятно — свадьба Лили более чем достойный повод — а зачем Малфою так напиваться? И не в первый же раз. Его взгляд рассеянно скользил по комнате, обводя изящные кресла у камина, обитый бордовым бархатом диванчик, открытый бар, в котором стояло несколько бутылок. Снейп горько усмехнулся, отпил сразу половину стакана и посмотрел на Малфоя. Тот стоял, закрыв глаза, опираясь одной рукой на спинку кресла; пальцы сжимали уже опустевший стакан. Его рука чуть дрожала. «Сколько же он уже выпил?» — лениво подумал Снейп и прикончил свою порцию огневиски. Голову снова начал заполнять туман, растворяя в себе проблемы. Хорошо. 

— Еще? — голос Малфоя ворвался в поглотившую Снейпа негу.

Он медленно кивнул:

— Еще.

Воспоминания о Лили все еще где-то здесь, а ведь он думал, что оставил в прошлом веселую рыжеволосую девчонку, с которой так нехорошо расстался. Но первая любовь до сих пор жива, и фотография счастливого семейства Поттеров на странице Пророка разбередила, казалось бы, затянувшуюся рану. Малфой подлил еще порцию виски в стакан, и Снейп, не стесняясь, залпом его осушил. Так надо. Чтобы не думать о несбывшемся. Забыть хоть на время печаль, растворив в горьком пойле боль. 

С Малфоем хорошо. Он никогда не спрашивает о личном, хотя любопытен как книззл, но в отличие от глупого зверя знает, где надо остановиться. Он никогда не говорил при нем о Лили, хотя кому, как не ему, пройтись колкостью по Поттеру и его «грязнокровой шлюхе». Бережет его чувства? Три «ха-ха» — ему просто что-то нужно, и он не хочет ссориться. Наверное, так. Должно быть так. 

Малфой взял со столика бутылку и поднял к глазам, пытаясь понять, сколько еще в ней осталось. Кивнув своим мыслям — движение получилось слишком резким — он подошел к Снейпу и наполнил его стакан почти до краев. Последние капли он прямо из горла влил себе в рот. Похоже, слухи врали — Малфой уже безбожно пьян, иначе бы не стал так себя вести.

Снейп усмехнулся — что ж, он отставать не собирался, и в несколько долгих глотков выпил свой виски до дна. Крепкий напиток уже не жег горло, вливаясь в желудок легко, как вода. Снейп закрыл глаза. «Завтра будет плохо», — вяло подумал он, ощущая усилившийся шум в ушах. Не стоило стараться так быстро расправиться с огневиски — все же не вино.

— Еще? — голос Малфоя прозвучал на удивление трезво.

— Зачем?

— Тебе виднее — зачем.

Какая-то странная, злая нотка в голосе Малфоя побудила Снейпа открыть глаза.

— Хочешь узнать? — он старательно изобразил усмешку.

— Нет, — холодно ответил Малфой, подошел к бару и протянул руку за очередной бутылкой. Свет отразился в драгоценных камнях на его перстнях, заставив Снейпа поморщиться — яркий блеск раздражал.

— А ты зачем? — вяло поинтересовался он.

— За компанию, — сухо ответил тот, разглядывая этикетку.

Все же его голос звучал как-то странно, словно Малфой сдерживал если и не злость, то раздражение. Интересно, что случилось? Или ему просто не нравилось, что Снейп тратит его время и истощает запасы огневиски? Малфой нервно вытащил из складок мантии палочку и, взмахнув ею, открыл выбранную бутылку. «Сколько же можно пить?» — с усмешкой подумал Снейп, и сам же себе ответил: «Пока не отрубишься. Пока Лили, Поттер, их свадьба, а также сам Темный Лорд и все его Пожиратели Смерти не будут иметь значения». 

Жарко. Он расстегнул несколько верхних застежек на мантии, ослабил ворот и сделал глубокий вдох. Малфой подошел к нему, отобрал стакан и снова его наполнил. После чего, взмахнув палочкой, добавил в стакан лед.

— Остынь, — с улыбкой сказал он, передавая виски.

— Спасибо.

Вот еще одно — Малфой всегда понимал, что ему нужно. Считалось, что эгоцентричный сноб никого, кроме самого себя, не замечает, но Снейп по себе знал, что это не совсем так. Малфой мог быть очень внимателен и предугадывать желания еще до того, как сам их до конца осознаешь. Возможно, именно это качество Темный Лорд так в нем ценил.

Малфой налил себе, отпил, скривился и поставил стакан на стол.

— Паршивый виски.

— А по мне — неплохо… — возразил Снейп.

— Ты просто уже не способен ощутить вкус.

— Я не настолько пьян.

Малфой бросил на него косой взгляд и ухмыльнулся.

— Это ты так думаешь.

Задумавшись, он провел пальцем по ободку своего стакана. 

— Думаю, нам уже достаточно, — его голос был тих.

Снейп промолчал, хотя и не был с ним согласен — хотелось забыться и вырубиться, а одного стакана для этого явно не хватало. Он допил виски и задумчиво поболтал ледяные кубики. Малфой обернулся на звук, взял со стола бутылку и подошел к Снейпу.

— Хочешь еще?..

Тот молча протянул ему стакан, но Малфой вместо того, чтобы взять его, осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по тыльной стороне руки Снейпа.

— Что? — он непонимающе уставился на Малфоя.

Тот наклонился, поставил бутылку на пол и оперся на подлокотник кресла. На мгновение застыл, изучая его лицо, ресницы, глаза, и вдруг поднял руку и осторожно коснулся его лица. Снейп вздрогнул, стакан выпал из руки, их глаза встретились. Пьяное дыхание Малфоя опалило кожу, коснулось губ. Он наклонился ниже, застыв в дюйме от его губ, и с какой-то отчаянной решимостью вгляделся в его глаза. Снейп припомнил странные слухи и непонятные взгляды, которые бросали на него друзья — Эйвери, Мальсибер, Розье. «Извращенец!» — пронеслось в голове за миг до того, как губы Малфоя накрыли его. Снейп отшатнулся, но тот не остановился, потянулся за ним и продолжил целовать, буквально вжимая в спинку кресла. Это было странно и даже немного страшно. Секунду Снейп еще выбирал между двумя противоречивыми желаниями — оттолкнуть Малфоя и ответить на его поцелуй. Если бы он был хоть немного трезвее, он бы выбрал первое, но Малфой словно просчитал необходимую дозу алкоголя, и Снейп начал неумело и неуверенно целовать горячие пьяные губы.

Дико. Неправильно. Липкий язык скорее вызывает отвращение, чем возбуждение. Словно почувствовав это, Малфой оставил губы Снейпа и набросился на шею. Ничем не лучше, но Снейпу было уже все равно, он откинул голову и закрыл глаза — Малфой просто пьян, скоро ему надоест эта игра, и он оставит его в покое. Не может же он на самом деле…

«Или может», — додумал он через пару минут, когда обнаружил себя на полу без мантии и в расстегнутой рубашке, в то время как Малфой уже начал расстегивать его штаны.

— Хва… хватит! — Снейп резко сел и попытался отпихнуть его от себя.

— Хватит?! — голос Малфоя был полон раздражения.

Снейп попытался подняться, но обнаружил, что это не так просто. В голове шумело так… как и должно было шуметь после такого количества огневиски.

— Вот так вот просто — «хватит», и бежать? — Малфой сидел на коленях, злобно глядя на него. 

— Ну… э… извини, — язык путался, вслед за мыслями. Было невыносимо жарко. — Это не мое, я де-девушек… — попытался оправдаться Снейп.

Черт, вот зачем же он так напился, хотя Малфой тоже вроде как пьян. Правда, язык у него не заплетается. 

— Вот не ври же. «Девушек», — передразнил он. — Я внимательно следил за тобой, Снейп. Никакой девушки у тебя нет, и не было никогда, даже к шлюхам ты не ходил. И не говори мне про свою светлую любовь к той, своей… — даже в пьяном виде он почему-то не стал оскорблять Лили. — Ты даже не целовался с ней ни разу. Так откуда же тебе знать, что твое? А, Снейп?

— Это ничего... ничего не значит! — прошипел он.

— Так и сдохнешь девственником?

Снейп вздрогнул, но гордо поднял подбородок. Ярость на миг очистила сознание, он сощурил глаза:

— А что, решил заняться благо… благотворительностью?! Порадовать жалкого полукровку своим вниманием? Так, Малфой? Спасибо, обойдусь без твоей «милости»!

— Вот ведь идиот, — пробормотал про себя Малфой и легко вскочил на ноги. 

Он подобрал с пола бутылку и, не глядя на Снейпа, сделал из горлышка пару глотков. 

— Пойдем, я помогу тебе добраться до кровати.

— Я сам! Сам! — возразил Снейп и снова попытался подняться.

Используя для поддержки кресло, ему удалось встать на колени, но на этом все остановилось — пол ходил ходуном.

— Как же — сам, — ехидно сказал Малфой, подошел к нему и рывком поднял на ноги. 

Чтобы устоять, Снейпу пришлось почти повиснуть у него на шее. Малфой приобнял его за талию, достал палочку и призвал валяющуюся на полу мантию.

Они медленно побрели по коридору. Снейпу казалось, что он просто засыпает на ходу. Уткнувшись носом в шею Малфоя, он чисто механически переставлял ноги. Так они дошли до лестницы и медленно, цепляясь за перила, поднялись этажом выше. К счастью, предназначенная Снейпу спальня была неподалеку. Малфой почти втащил его в темную комнату и уронил на кровать. Снял с него ботинки и носки. Выпрямился.

Снейп приоткрыл глаза. Льющийся в окно лунный свет струился вокруг Малфоя, который задумчиво смотрел на кровать. Шаг, еще шаг — он оказался у изголовья, наклонился и коснулся губами лба Снейпа, скользнул по носу, чуть поцеловав его кончик, приник к губам. Снейп замер.

Рука Малфоя оказалась на его груди, забралась под расстегнутую рубашку. Опять… Он что, не понимает слова «нет»? Судя по всему — не понимает.

— Тише, — прошептал Малфой ему в губы.

— Ты…

— Я сказал — тише, — его глаза опасно сузились. — Мы просто попробуем…

— Нет…

Ладонь Малфоя спустилась ниже, погладила по животу. Неправильно все это. Неправильно!

— Просто попробуем, — повторил Малфой и снова коснулся его губ. — Думаешь, та, из-за кого ты так переживаешь, отказывает себе в удовольствиях?

Снейп замотал головой, чуть не заехав ему по носу. Он не хотел об этом думать. А еще не хотел, чтобы осторожные поглаживания вызывали хоть какие-то приятные ощущения. Но они вызывали.

— Так что же ты себя сдерживаешь? Для кого себя бережешь?

— Я просто…

Малфой вдруг запрыгнул на кровать и оказался сверху. Что-то твердое ткнулось Снейпу в живот.

— Извра... — он не закончил. Малфой снова завладел его губами.

— Боже, какой же ты худой, — усмехнулся тот, выпрямляясь.

Снейп снова не успел ответить. Он уже привык к нежным поцелуям, опьяненное сознание твердило, что ничего страшного не происходит. Просто… просто он экспериментирует. Наверное. Снейп уже сам тянулся к Малфою, неумело, отчаянно искал его губы, целовал, почти кусал. Он нерешительно поднял руки, не зная, что хочет на самом деле сделать — оттолкнуть или прижать Малфоя. Но тот перехватил их и завел ему за голову.

— Нет, дорогой мой, ты будешь только мешать.

Одной рукой он удерживал его запястья, а другой вытянул из волос длинную шелковую ленту. Снейп дернулся.

— Нет!

— Я не сделаю тебе больно, — все с той же немного безумной и пьяной улыбкой ответил Малфой.

Он крепко связал ему запястья и, как понял Снейп, украсил узел бантиком. Чертов эстет.

— Развяжи!

— Обязательно… чуть позже.

Снейпу совершенно не нравилось чувство беспомощности. Он задергал ногами, пытаясь сбросить с себя Малфоя, или хотя бы вывернуться из-под него. Но тот лишь сильнее обхватил его бока коленями.

— Успокойся! Доверься мне!

— Еще чего! Ты же… ты же…

— Не сделаю ничего, что бы ты сам не хотел.

— Я не хочу.

— Хочешь!

Малфой склонился к его губам, но не притронулся к ним. Только хищно улыбнулся и с жадностью набросился на его шею. Снейп откинул голову и зажмурился. Ему одновременно хотелось и убежать, и остаться; он жаждал, чтобы горячие губы коснулись его еще там… и там… и там, и в то же время мечтал, чтобы Малфой оставил его в покое.

— Люци… — он снова не договорил. 

Малфой спустился ниже, лизнул его кадык и начал изучать ложбинку между ключицами, в то время как его руки гладили, прижимали, щекотали. Кровь побежала быстрее, на лбу выступил пот, стало не хватать воздуха. Снейп глубоко вдохнул, и дернулся, когда понял, что Малфой стягивает с него штаны. Он даже еще попытался сопротивляться, но замер, когда почувствовал руку Малфоя на своем члене. Это было очень странное ощущение, неправильное — у него даже мурашки пробежали по спине, — но возбуждающее.

— А говорил, что не хочешь, — хмыкнул Малфой.

Снейп почувствовал, что краснеет. Тот провел рукой вверх и вниз, плотно обхватив ладонью его член, и еще раз. И еще. И еще… Каждый раз обводя пальцем головку. Снейп зажмурился, почувствовав, что еще немного, и он кончит. Унизительно! Но Малфой убрал руку. Более того — встал с кровати и стал раздеваться. Снейп открыл глаза; в полумраке Малфоя было видно плохо. Он пошевелил руками — они совершенно затекли.

— Развяжи, — попросил он.

Тот поднял голову.

— Мы еще не закончили.

— У меня руки затекли!

— Сейчас… — отмахнулся Малфой, скинул штаны на пол и снова лег на Снейпа. 

В его руке была палочка, он что-то шепнул и коснулся связанных запястий. Путы не исчезли, но боль ушла.

— Развяжи! — снова потребовал Снейп.

— Зачем? — усмехнулся Малфой.

В его глазах плясали черти.

— Ублю… — Малфой снова заткнул ему рот поцелуем. 

Прижал к себе, потерся членом о живот. «Не остановится ведь», — успел подумать Снейп, прежде чем тот просунул свое колено между его ног.

— Не надо, — прошептал он и со стоном выгнулся вверх, ощутив невероятное — губы Малфоя на своем члене. Не может такого быть! Ладно, разделить постель — мало ли какие развлечения у развращенных аристократов, но минет — это уже слишком! Наверное, это какой-то алкогольный бред. Снейп не понимал, что именно тот делает, только чувствовал, что каждое движение языка, губ, рук стремительно приближало к оргазму. Никогда прежде он не испытывал такого, и, естественно, не продержался долго.

Малфой не выпустил его даже после того, как слизал последнюю каплю спермы. Он начал медленно поглаживать его бедра, разводя их шире. Снейп не был уверен, что ему нужно продолжение: точнее, он был уверен в обратном, но понимал, что Малфой теперь так просто его не оставит. 

— Я не хочу, — все же возразил он.

Но тот лишь хмыкнул, не принимая отказа. И снова губы, пальцы, язык в самых интимных местах. Не заводили, но почему-то успокаивали, хотя Снейп и понимал, чего хочет Малфой. Ему не нравилось, но послеоргазменная нега и алкоголь в крови ввели его в какое-то состояние апатии. Ему не было все равно, но сопротивляться не хотелось. Если что, он сумеет отомстить. Когда-нибудь потом…

Малфой нагнулся, подобрал с пола палочку, призвал пару подушек и подсунул под него. Лежать стало неудобно, тем более что ноги пришлось согнуть и развести. Малфой шептал что-то успокаивающее, поглаживал и целовал бедра, но Снейп его не слушал. Он понимал, что сейчас Малфой засунет свой член ему в зад, и эта перспектива его не радовала. Он инстинктивно зажимался, подсознательно надеясь, что тот откажется от этой идеи, но Малфоя это не останавливало. Он коснулся его задницы палочкой и прошептал пару заклинаний. Снейп дернулся, зашипел и зажался еще больше, ощутив холодную смазку в анусе.

Малфоя это совершенно не смутило. Он продолжал ласкать его, словно надеясь снова завести. И, к удивлению Снейпа, у него это вполне получалось. Пока рот Малфоя снова занимался членом, пальцы уже вовсю хозяйничали в заднице — смазывая, расслабляя. Ощущения были не особенно приятными, но их компенсировали губы Малфоя, умело ласкающие его член. На этот раз возбуждение было не таким сильным, но все же приятным. Должно быть, Малфой решил, что он готов — приподнялся, устраиваясь поудобнее, и пристроил его ноги у себя на плечах.

— Расслабься.

Этого можно было уже и не говорить — Снейп и так уже был совершенно расслаблен. Он ждал боли, но ее не было — только чувство некоторого дискомфорта. Снейп попытался приспособиться, немного подвинуться, чтобы было не так неприятно, но Малфой крепко удерживал его на одном месте. Его глаза были закрыты.

— Стой!

Окрик не вызвал никакой реакции. Малфой продолжал входить все глубже. Чтобы прекратить эту пытку, Снейп сам толкнулся ему навстречу. Тот вошел до конца, замер и медленно открыл глаза. 

— Ты как? — спросил Малфой. Над его верхней губой блестел пот.

— Не в восторге, — выдохнул Снейп.

Возбуждение пропало, а распирающее чувство в заднице было далеко от приятного. Малфой улыбнулся.

— Потерпишь?

— Недолго.

Снейп откинулся на подушки и закрыл глаза. Малфой начал двигаться, постепенно наращивая скорость и амплитуду, проникая все глубже. Сначала Снейп не чувствовал ничего особенного — только не слишком приятное чувство, что в него раз за разом входит что-то большое, да легкую боль в затекающих руках и ногах. Но потом что-то изменилось — каждое движение стало приносить удовольствие, особенно когда член Малфоя касался какого-то определенного места внутри. И с каждым разом это ощущение становилось все сильнее и ярче. Он постарался приподнять бедра и начал двигаться навстречу, наращивая темп, стараясь усилить это невероятное, ни на что не похожее чувство. 

— Да, — выдохнул Малфой и мелко задрожал, кончая.

Снейп выгнулся, стремясь продлить мгновение близости, перед его глазами плясали разноцветные пятна. 

Снейп спал на спине, подсунув одну руку под голову, и храпел, открыв рот. Одеяло сползло, приоткрывая тощее обнаженное бедро, впалый живот и выступающие ребра. Малфой сидел на подоконнике у открытого окна, пил прямо из бутылки шампанское и смотрел то на парк, то на своего подопечного. Он не был уверен, что у него получилось заставить Снейпа хотя бы на время забыть о своей проклятой грязнокровке. Он даже не был до конца уверен, зачем вообще затащил это неказистое девственное недоразумение в постель. Из жалости? Да никогда в жизни! Хотя при взгляде в его несчастные, едва ли не полные слез глаза, первое, что пронеслось в голове — напоить и трахнуть. Скорее из любопытства и чувства противоречия, а еще из желания убрать из глаз Снейпа это совершенно не идущее ему чувство обреченности и печали. В конце концов, несчастная любовь бывает у всех, и лечить ее можно лишь другой любовью. Возможно, у него получилось сделать так, чтобы Снейп не зацикливался на своих неудачах и обратил внимание на кого-нибудь другого. Жизнь дана, чтобы получать удовольствие, и секс — одно из самых действенных средств. И отказываться от него совершенно неправильно.

Малфой улыбнулся собственному отражению и чокнулся с ним бутылкой.


End file.
